Throughout the United States, there are a number of facilities having, as their business, the rental of various types of vehicles. These vehicles are operated for a definite period of time, such as one or two years, and disposed of by suitable means, such as being auctioned or offered to the public at special sales. These vehicles will be withdrawn from rental service and prepared for sale. Part of this preparation is to largely or completely empty their fuel tanks. These tanks normally have a significant amount of fuel in them. This is particularly true of vehicles that are withdrawn from active use after their last scheduled run, which may have been short, but which started the run with a full tank. Another practice common to the vehicle rental field is that of filling the tank and charging the customer for the fuel required to do this as part of the cost of renting the vehicle. Heretofore, the problem of removing the fuel has been a problem. Normally handled by providing a mobile unit which withdraws the fuel from the tanks of the vehicles and when this task is complete or the tank of the recovery vehicle is full, the fuel is disposed of by returning it to one of the bulk storage tanks connected with the facility's fuel dispensing equipment. These facilities usually do not have any means of measuring the quantity of fuel so recovered and returned to the system. Further, they have no means of providing a record of how much fuel is recovered from any particular vehicle or any record of the total amount of fuel that is so recovered. This is important information, particularly in ascertaining the profitability or lack of profitability of the car rental operation. It is the object of this invention to provide a simple and effective means of removing the fuel from the tanks of the individual vehicles and of measuring and recording the quantities thus recovered.